


Amanhã

by KitKaos



Series: O Dia [4]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Meia-noite"; es ist Silvester - wie wird Lois wohl ins Neue Jahr gehen?





	Amanhã

**Author's Note:**

> Mal wieder hat's mich überkommen und nicht losgelassen - deshalb aus gegebenem Anlass hier ganz spontan und völlig ohne Beta: ein weiterer Teil aus meinem kleinen 'O Dia'-Universum, eeeeeinige Monate nach 'Meia-noite' und angesiedelt.

„... genau wie Cla—“ Lois bremste sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie könnte sich auf die Zunge beißen für diese Worte, die so ganz von selbst, so ganz ohne ihr Zutun, aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren.  
  
Unwillkürlich lief ihr ein eisig kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sie schloss die Augen und zwang sich mit geballten Fäusten, im Geiste langsam bis zehn zu zählen. Verdammt, wieso schlich sich dieser gemeine Lügner immer und immer wieder in ihre Gedanken. In ihre florierende Beziehung. In ihr ganzes verdammtes Leben?!  
  
Sie schenkte Richard einen entschuldigenden Blick und seine düstere Miene erhellte sich ein wenig, auch wenn er nach wie vor mit fahrigen Bewegungen das Knallbonbon in seinen Händen hin und her drehte. Er sah sie nicht an, hielt seinen Blick stattdessen auf das halb leere Glas Rotwein auf dem Tisch vor sich gerichtet.  
  
Es hätte eigentlich ein perfekter Silvesterabend werden sollen. Richard hatte sie zu sich eingeladen, hatte für sie beide gekocht und sich dabei sogar selbst übertroffen. Kerzen brannten und im Hintergrund sang leise Ella Fitzgerald. Richard trug seinen dunkelgrauen Anzug, als wäre er dafür geboren worden, und er sah sie immer wieder mit einem Blick an, der Lois eine wohlige kleine Gänsehaut bescherte. Kurz vor Mitternacht wollten sie dann auf die Clinton Bridge, um das Feuerwerk zu bewundern... Und sie musste es natürlich wieder alles mit einem einzigen unbedachten Satz kaputt machen, den sie nicht einmal hatte sagen wollen. Wieso auch? Sie hasste den Kerl... Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als verdiente sie ein solches Glück einfach nicht!  
  
„Hast du noch etwas von dem Nachtisch übrig?“ fragte sie seufzend. Sie musste auf andere Gedanken kommen - und Schokolade hatte da schon immer die besten Dienste geleistet.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment wirkte Richard verwirrt über den krassen Themawechsel, nickte dann jedoch. „Klar,“ antwortete er sanft, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche, nur um kurz darauf mit zwei Schälchen Mousse au Chocolat und zwei Löffeln zurück zu kommen.  
  
Kaum hatte Lois den ersten Bissen davon im Mund, spürte sie bereits, wie ihre Laune sich wieder besserte. Sie konzentrierte sich komplett auf den Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Das Gefühl der luftig-leichten Creme auf ihrer Zunge. Das im ersten Moment leicht bittere, doch sofort darauf himmlisch süße Aroma des Kakaos. „Mmmh...“ schnurrte sie genießerisch. Ja, jetzt konnte der perfekte Abend weiter gehen.  
  
„Wirklich erstaunlich...“ meinte Richard leise. Er beobachtete sie und in seinen klaren blauen Augen konnte Lois eine Mischung aus Verträumtheit und Verwunderung erkennen. „...wie Schokolade das immer wieder bei dir schafft.“  
  
„Und dabei bin ich gar nicht so der Nachtisch-Typ,“ meinte Lois trocken. Was sie jedoch nicht daran hinderte, noch einen weiteren großen Löffel voll süßem Vergessen allen Kummers zu nehmen.  
  
Richard seufzte schwer und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Rotwein. Als er das Glas wieder abstellte, schien er eher damit zu reden als mit seiner Freundin. „Außer wenn es um Schokolade geht,“ sagte er sanft. „Das weiß ich inzwischen von dir. Und auch noch ein paar andere Dinge.“ Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes, glückliches Lächeln. Als wenn die Sonne kurz die Wolken durchbrach – nur um dann noch größere, dunklere Wolken vor sich zu lassen. Richard schien mit einem Mal sehr nachdenklich und... schwermütig. „Aber was ich nicht weiß – und bis jetzt auch nicht wissen wollte, das gebe ich gern zu – ist, was wirklich passiert ist damals. Ein bisschen hast du mir ja sogar erzählt. Dass Clark dich sehr verletzt hat...“  
  
Als Richard diesen Namen aussprach, zuckte Lois unwillkürlich zusammen. „Musst du das unbedingt jetzt ansprechen?“ fragte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt. Sie wollte einfach nur mit diesem Thema in Ruhe gelassen werden, erst recht heute...  
  
Richard zögerte einen Augenblick, sah sie dann jedoch mit festem Blick an. Seine Stimme war nicht laut, aber eindringlich. „In wenigen Stunden fängt ein neues Jahr an. In Argentinien vernichten die Leute sämtliche Papiere und Akten aus dem alten Jahr, um das kommende neue Jahr frei zu beginnen.“  
  
 _Geschichten aus aller Welt. Genau wie Cl—... Verdammt!_ Lois seufzte verärgert, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Vielleicht hatte Richard ja einen Punkt... einen winzig kleinen... irgendwo... ganz tief vergraben... „Okay, Sherlock, du meinst also, ich sollte meinen ganzen seelischen Ballast vernichten, damit ich nächstes Jahr _frei_ “ – dieses Wort troff nur so vor Sarkasmus, „von allem, was mich grämt und beugt, bin?“  
  
„Wir, wir beide,“ seufzte Richard leise. „Damit unsere Beziehung frei von seelischen Altlasten ist. Lois, ich merke doch, dass du das Ganze immer noch mit dir herum ziehst...“ Sein Ton nahm eine fast flehende Qualität an.  
  
Lois haderte noch einen Augenblick mit sich, bevor sie sich kurzentschlossen Richards Mousse au Chocolat zu sich herüber zog. Er hatte darin sowieso nur herum gestochert. „Na schön, Richard. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Clark ist tot. Für mich und für die Welt. Dieser Dillinger-Klon hat ihn erschossen, schon vergessen? Es ist also nicht so, als könnte ich einfach zu ihm gehen und ihm den wohl platzierten Tritt in die Kronjuwelen geben, den er so verdient hätte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihm das wohl sowieso nicht viel ausmachen würde,“ grummelte sie eher zu sich selbst und schob sich hastig noch einen großen Löffel Mousse in den Mund, bevor sie fortfuhr, „Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass ich ihn nicht mehr tagtäglich sehen muss, diesen verlogenen kleinen Bastard, geschweige denn mit ihm arbeiten. Er hat mich glauben lassen, er wäre jemand anders. Jemand, der er nicht ist. Hat in seinem kleinen Farmboy-Hirn wahrscheinlich gedacht, er tut mir damit einen Gefallen. Stroh wäre da intelligenter. War die Vogelscheuche, die Dorothy getroffen hat, nicht auch aus Kansas? Sie hätte sie jedenfalls gleich anzünden sollen, wäre vernünftiger gewesen...“  
  
Lois merkte, dass sie plapperte. Dass sie sich in Rage redete und ins Plappern verfiel. Spürte, wie ihr heiße Tränen der Wut in die Augen stiegen, wie ein unangenehmer Kloß ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Ja, sie war immer noch, auch nach all den Monaten, wütend auf Clark... Kal-El... Superman... wen auch immer! Wer auch immer er nun wirklich war. Es konnte ihr wirklich egal sein! Am Ende hatte er ihr nur noch Masken gezeigt. Sie war sich bis jetzt nicht sicher, hinter welcher er denn nun wirklich gesteckt hatte. Er hatte sie belogen, nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Hatte sie nur benutzt. Sie war froh, dass er offiziell tot war. Inoffiziell wusste sie ja schließlich, dass er noch munter durch die Weltgeschichte flog. Dieser lügnerische Wurm! Sie hoffte inständig, dass dieses Auffliegen einer seiner Masken ihm zeigte, was für ein Mistkerl er wirklich war! Dass er sich schwarz ärgerte, nicht mehr beim ruhmreichen _Daily Planet_ zu arbeiten – er hatte dort ja sowieso nur angefangen, um sich im Stillen über die Dummheit der weltbesten Reporter ins Fäustchen zu lachen!  
  
Mit einem Mal bemerkte sie, dass Richard sie nur still ansah.  
  
„Was?“ fragte sie gereizt und wischte sich unwirsch die Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
Richard stand von seinem Platz ihr gegenüber auf, legte zärtlich seine Arme um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte er, „Ich hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen. Es war eine dumme Idee.“  
  
Ein Nicken war alles, was Lois in diesem Augenblick zustande brachte. Sie lehnte sich kraftlos in Richards schützende Umarmung. Stille Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinab. Wieso reagierte sie nach so langer Zeit nur immer noch so auf ihren ehemaligen Partn... Cl... Kal... ihn? Ihre Gedanken rasten von einem Eck ihres Kopfes zum anderen...  
  
~*~*  
  
Lois hatte gewusst, dass sie Kopfweh bekommen würde. Das einzig Tröstliche war, dass sie nun wenigstens hier auf der Clinton Bridge stand. Die klare Nachtluft war kalt genug, um das dumpfe Hämmern in ihrer Stirn ein wenig zu vertreiben.  
  
Nur noch wenige Minuten blieben bis Mitternacht. Die Stimmung war eine von gespanntem Warten. Freudig lächelnde Gesichter, wohin Lois auch blickte. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam; jedes Jahr zum Jahresende erwachte plötzlich eine unerklärliche Vorfreude in den Menschen. Eine Hoffnung, dass im neuen Jahr alles besser würde. Und es war eine Hoffnung, die die Menschen überall vereinte. Streits wurden plötzlich beigelegt, Stress wurde vergessen. Man feierte gemeinsam, umarmte sich und stieß an. Millionen Menschen sahen einem dummen Ball zu, wie er einfach nur fiel...  
  
Lois lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Brücke. Sie ließ ihren Blick über das so friedlich unter ihr glitzernde Wasser des West River und der Bucht schweifen. Folgte den kleinen Kondenswölkchen ihres Atems in der klirrend kalten Nachtluft hinauf zu den andächtig und ewig leuchtenden Sternen. Sie meinte, einen blau-roten Punkt gegen den schwarzen Himmel auszumachen und spürte, wie sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft verkrampfte.  
  
„... fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins... Happy New Year!“ brachen die Menschen um sie herum in fröhlichen Jubel aus.  
  
Richards warme Lippen kitzelten auf ihrer Wange, als er sie dort küsste. „Ein frohes Neues Jahr, Lois!“ hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Ein wenig zögerlich wandte sie sich Richard zu und küsste ihn.  
  
Als sie kurz darauf mit den Augen erneut den Himmel absuchte, war der farbige Punkt nicht mehr aufzufinden. Lois ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ein wenig enttäuscht über diesen Umstand war. Na schön, es war ein neues Jahr und sich selbst konnte sie es sich ja eingestehen: Ein ganz kleines bisschen vermisste sie Clark.  
  
Sie seufzte leise in sich hinein.  
  
„Lois? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Richard neben ihr vorsichtig.  
  
Lois nickte nur und sah zu den farbenfrohen Formen des Feuerwerks hinauf. Ein Lächeln legte sich ganz von selbst auf Lois' Züge, das auch die letzten Reste des Kopfwehs weg fegte. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich wirklich... _frei_.  
  
Vielleicht, überlegte sie, würde sie die nächsten Tage einmal bei Martha und Jonathan anrufen und ihnen ein Frohes Neues Jahr wünschen...  
  
FIM


End file.
